Cause It's Danger
by Meel Jacques
Summary: Às vezes somos assombrados por fantasmas que existem apenas em nossas mentes, outras vezes eles realmente existem e se aproveitam de nossas fraquezas.


**Memory Perfect**

Remy Zero

_And I'll remember you  
And the things that we used to do  
And the things that we used to say  
I'll remember you  
That way_

* * *

**Cause It's Danger  
**By Meel Jacques

* * *

**Chapter 1**

A luz do sol queimava seus olhos e a noite era como uma bênção, um agrado pelos momentos de exposição contínua a algo que queimava e feria tanto. A noite era calma, prazerosa e trazia ventos frios em sua direção. Tentava fechar os olhos em vão, cobria seu corpo arrepiado, apoiava-se sobre um colchão macio de seda. Para Draco seu mundo era comum, pacato, chato. Ele sentia falta de um pouco mais de paixão, sentindo-se vazio por dentro. Encarava a escuridão do quarto com os olhos semicerrados e um profundo desejo de rolar para o chão, de se jogar, da liberdade. O Sexto ano era apenas um centésimo de sua vida e de nada lhe acrescentaria. Do que adiantava estar entre tantas pessoas se não se sentia completo? Seus lábios úmidos quebraram-se em um bocejo involuntário. Quantas vezes mais ele teria que buscar sua plenitude em coisas fúteis? Quantas vezes mais ele se enganaria e se deixaria ser enganado por falsas amizades?

Lembrou-se de seu primeiro choque de realidade, da primeira pessoa que o recusou enquanto Draco, por sua vez, o desejava muito. E esse desejo só aumentou, tornou-se obsessão e, porque não, uma doença. Estar com ele, brigar com ele, tornava seu dia mais iluminado, quente, mas nunca estável. Não que ele gostasse da calmaria, mas ela, muitas vezes, era uma boa companheira e lhe consolava. Suas pálpebras começaram a cair, o corpo pesava e a paz o engolia silenciosamente, sem que sua presa percebesse.

O fogo do salão da Sonserina crepitava, todos estavam dormindo, mas só agora Draco conseguira repousar, na quietude de seu quarto, tentava ignorar as vezes em que seu coração falhava ou batia desesperadamente todas as vezes que o via.

Para Draco o moreno de olhos verdes sempre parecia inquieto, mesmo que não demonstrasse. As vezes se surpreendia encarando aqueles olhos claros. Quantas vezes ele já não decidira se declarar e lhe dizer que não o tirava da cabeça? Ou que estava viciado em todos os seus movimentos? Que sabia de cor suas comidas favoritas? Mas não queria ser apenas mais um fã, queria sua total atenção, seu resplendor para ele. _Egoísta._ Não suportaria outra recusa, mais um olhar de desgosto.

Gostava de sua atenção, de sua atenção na vida do outro. O resto, todos os seus sentimentos reprimidos, teria que continuar assim. Porque não poderia aceitar que aquele era um relacionamento impossível, inviável e verdadeiramente incompatível?

Quando Morfeu aceitou Draco em seus braços, algumas lágrimas já haviam caído de seu rosto e a dor acompanhou seus sonhos, transformando-os em tortuosos pesadelos.

* * *

Ele estava sendo consumido por seu próprio medo. Não existia Voldemort há muito tempo, mas Harry não conseguia se concentrar e vivia sufocado dentro de seus próprios temores, sentindo a chuva fina e fria percorrer o grosso casaco sem que ele pudesse combater os arrepios que lhe subiam pela coluna. Ainda era aterrorizante relembrar os momentos do cemitério, ouvindo os gritos de Voldemort quando era atacado pelo feitiço que saia de sua varinha, mas conjurado pelas pessoas que haviam morrido pelas mãos do Lord das Trevas.

Aquilo o assustava. Aquelas criaturas não eram simples fantasmas ou poltergeists. Havia uma força, uma vida desconhecida que Harry sentia saindo de dentro de si. Seus olhos rapidamente encheram-se de água e os soluços o arrebataram. Estava ficando louco, via coisas que não estavam lá, ouvia vozes que não estavam mais ao seu lado.

- Harry. – Uma voz conhecida o chamava. Ele não queria escutar, estava assustado. Onde isso o levaria? Não conseguia mais controlar suas alucinações. Elas estavam invadindo sua mente. Abrindo os olhos repentinamente, o moreno se deu conta que estava sozinho em meio ao enorme campo de quadribol, mergulhado no silencio e escuridão conhecidos. Mas por que aquela sensação de estar sendo observado não sumia? E era tudo tão real e verdadeiro.

Arrastou-se como se tivesse desistido de tudo, como se nada tivesse mais sentido. Não queria ter que se explicar para seus amigos, muito menos contar-lhes sobre seus surtos de realidade. Havia corpos andando ao seu lado, desconhecidos, curiosos, esperando que ele os ajudasse. Mas ninguém os enxergava, apenas ele. "Deixem-me em paz! Deixem-me em paz!"

- Harry, você está bem? – A voz suave de Hermione o pegou desprevenido. Ao seu lado Rony parecia manter constantes olhos arregalados. Harry não tinha percebido ainda que estava completamente encharcado, com os cabelos mais bagunçados que o normal. Sorveu o ar fortemente antes de piscar os olhos.

- Só estava dando um passeio. – Sua voz saiu fraca e sua postura deixava a desejar. A garota encarou-o com preocupação. Não era a primeira vez que ela percebia as mesmas olheiras profundas e o ligeiro cansaço do moreno. Decidira, por essa vez, descobrir a causa de seu abatimento. Depois que descobriu sobre as saídas noturnas de Harry, durante dias perturbou o amigo ruivo a fim de que ambos pudessem esperar Harry voltar e questionar sobre o que estava acontecendo. – Não se preocupem comigo. Está tudo bem. – Sua voz saiu quebrada, sem emoções. Aquilo partiu o coração de Hermione. Quando tinham começado a guardar segredos um dos outros? Olhou para Ron, mas percebeu que ele não reagiria, o sono havia dominado todo seu corpo. Não queria pressionar o amigo, mas sabia que se não agisse logo, seu amigo perderia o controle sobre si mesmo. Conjurou uma toalha branca, passando-a pelo corpo molhado do garoto de olhos verdes. O toque fez Harry se encolher.

- Entre logo. O que deu em você? Podia ter pegado um resfriado! – Tentava em vão dar uma bronca no amigo, mas este parecia não lhe ouvir. Olhava para os lados como se temesse tudo. – Do que você está com medo? Vamos, Ron, fale alguma coisa! – O ruivo piscou sonolento antes de bocejar.

- Amigão, não saia por aí assim. Você não sabe como mulheres preocupadas podem ser loucas. – O ruivo estava tropeçando nos próprios pés, totalmente alheio a situação caótica por que seu amigo estava passando. Hermione temeu acordar o resto dos grifinórios. – Por que essa cara, amigão? Alguém fez alguma coisa para você? Porque se for, juro que vou partir a cara do idiota! – O rosto do ruivo corou com a intensidade de suas próprias palavras. – Não se preocupe. – As mãos com sardas bateram nas costas do moreno com dificuldade, pois o ruivo estava ficando cada vez mais alto.

- Está tudo bem, eu já disse! – Harry tremia, e rolando-se mais ainda na toalha. Tudo ao seu redor estava zunindo. Ele conseguia enxergar energias rondando o salão da grifinória. Espíritos brincalhões sorriam zombeteiramente em sua direção falando calamidades em seu ouvido. – Me deixem em paz. – Conseguiu pela primeira vez dizer. Tampou os ouvidos com as mãos olhando de maneira suplicante para seus amigos. – Preciso ir. – Harry correu para seu dormitório assustado. Ron que até então estava sonolento pareceu despertar. Tanto Hermione quanto Ron estavam sem palavras. Mas o que diabos estava acontecendo?

No quarto, Harry não poderia se importar menos com sua condição, deitado totalmente encharcado sobre os lençóis limpos, ouvindo as gargalhadas sinistras dos espíritos que o perturbavam. As lágrimas caiam de seus olhos copiosamente sem que ele pudesse detê-las. Quando aquele pesadelo iria acabar? Ninguém nunca iria entendê-lo. Harry ainda conseguia se lembrar do conselho de Hermione. Ouvir vozes que ninguém mais pode ouvir não é um bom sinal, até no mundo da magia.

A porta foi vagarosamente aberta. Ron caiu em sua própria cama com um baque mudo. Encarou o corpo enrolado com pesar. Como as coisas haviam chegado àquele estágio? O ruivo estava se sentindo um idiota por não ter percebido a mudança de Harry, um inútil por não poder ajudá-lo. Pensou em ir até lá, mas não sabia muito bem o que fazer.

- Harry... – Ron chamou esperando algum sinal de que poderia ir até ele. O moreno parou, estático, na cama antes de sussurrar.

- Vai embora.

O coração de Ron deu uma guinada. Harry estava frio, estranho. O que ele poderia fazer em relação a isso? Fechou os olhos rezando para que algum milagre acontecesse, pois ele não saberia lidar com um amigo louco.

_Louco_. Harry estava ficando louco, definitivamente.

* * *

Eles estavam se estranhando há meses. O ruivo evitava encarar o amigo, olhava-o como para um fantasma, assustado. Granger, por outro lado, tentava chamar a atenção de Potter a todo custo, mas o moreno a ignorava, comendo vagarosamente o jantar. Draco sempre havia pensado que se um dia o trio se desfizesse ele sentiria o maior prazer de sua vida, mas algo o incomodava: a tristeza e a apatia de Harry. Ele não estava afetado pela distancia dos amigos, mas pela insistência da nascida trouxa em descobrir o motivo de sua frieza para com eles. Empurrou Blaise para chamar sua atenção.

- O que você acha? – Apontou para o trio que evitavam se encarar. – Será que Papai Noel resolveu atender meu pedido de natal? – Brincou beliscando o amigo que olhou-o com uma expressão fechada.

- Ah, não enche, Draco. Estou tentando comer aqui e lhe aconselho a fazer o mesmo. – O moreno de pele escura apertou os olhos em sua direção. Draco sentiu-se extremamente ofendido. – Já está na hora de você esquecer essa sua paixonite pelo Eleito. Ele está em outra esfera, cheia de garotas e garotos se matando para ficar com ele. - Draco corou vergonhosamente, rosnando na direção do colega sonserino. – E não é verdade?

- Isso não é da sua maldita conta! – Draco empurrou um garfo cheio de batatas em sua própria boca, sem perceber que elas ainda estavam quentes. Seus olhos lacrimejaram, mas ele não se deu por vencido. – E eu não estava me referindo a isso, mas ao fato de Potter parecer... doente. – Blaise o encarou como se duvidasse. Draco apontou para Harry e após alguns segundos de observação Blaise meneou a cabeça em negação.

- Você está vendo coisa. – Blaise simplesmente o ignorou. Draco sabia que não estava vendo coisas e que conhecia o moreno muito mais do que o colega ao lado. Terminou de comer o seu jantar, mas continuava observando Harry. Seus olhos estavam apáticos e confusos, talvez até temerosos. Vez ou outra Draco conseguia enxergar pequenas lágrimas fugindo de seus olhos. Aquilo não era normal. Quando o moreno se levantou, a sangue ruim o seguiu e mesmo de cara feia o ruivo não fez cerimônia e foi para junto deles. Harry se arrastava, sem vontade.

Andou depressa esbarrando de propósito no ombro do Eleito. Blaise, que o seguia, debochou.

- Não vê por onde anda não, Cicatriz? – Draco o empurrou. Harry, por breves instantes, pareceu reconhecer seu ato, ficou irritado e o empurrou de volta. Draco abriu um sorriso enviesado, mas foi ignorado pelo moreno, que olhou atrás de si, assustando-se. Draco virou-se procurando o motivo de seu medo, mas não encontrou nada, apenas uma tocha apoiada pelos muros do castelo. – O que foi? Morderam sua língua? – Mesmo com os olhos brilhantes de raiva, o moreno não falou nada.

- Sai do nosso caminho, doninha!

- Não se intrometa, Weseal! – Draco sibilou com raiva. – Ei, Potter, fale comigo. Além de cego agora é surdo?

- Cala a boca, Malfoy. Ninguém quer falar com você. – _A sangue-sujo estava lhe dirigindo a palavra._ Draco fez careta em sua direção. Intrometida. Mas não estava se importando realmente com qualquer coisa que ela dissesse. Só existia uma pessoa no mundo capaz de prender sua atenção por inteiro e esse alguém era Harry. Tentou chamá-lo para o profundo desgosto dos amigos do Eleito. Hermione franzia a testa intrigada com a expressão apática em seu rosto, como se ele estivesse verdadeiramente preocupado com o moreno. Ela apenas não sabia o quanto estava correta.

- Vamos embora, Harry. – Hermione passou as mãos por seus ombros, empurrando-o. Rapidamente Harry se esquivou, mas tentou disfarçar com um sorriso fraco. Ninguém estava realmente convencido. Blaise, que até então não havia se pronunciado, aconselhou-o a ir embora. Isso só deixou Draco com mais raiva ainda. Rapidamente apertou um dos pulsos de Harry, que estremeceu ao seu toque e parecia asfixiar.

- O QUE VOCÊ FEZ, SEU MALDITO? – O Weasley se jogou em cima do loiro. Draco fechou os olhos involuntariamente, esperando a dor que nunca veio.

- _Estupefaça!_– Luzes brilhantes e azuis piscaram poucos segundos antes de Ron ser jogado a uns três metros de distância. Sua coluna recebeu um grande choque. Harry estremecia ainda preso a sua mão esquerda. Ambos fitaram-se.

- Vá atrás de seus amiguinhos, Potter. – Draco o soltou. Mas Harry meneou a cabeça como se para afastar pensamentos ruins, pareceu estar em uma luta intima pela posse do controle de si mesmo, de seus atos, de sua consciência. Blaise ao seu lado ainda segurava a varinha meio metro acima do peito, o rosto marcado pela raiva.

Hermione olhou indecisa para os seus dois amigos. Não sabia quem deveria prestar assistência, mas quando viu que Harry saiu correndo sem rumo, sensatamente resolveu socorrer o amigo que estava mais próximo. Ron gemia tentando cobrir as orelhas que estavam ficando vermelhas. Olhos gélidos a encaravam. Apertou os lábios para não soltar algum impropério, agachou até a altura do ruivo que estava caído, erguendo-o com cuidado.

O loiro percebeu a tensão entre eles. Não era a primeira vez que percebia olhares cobiçosos de Blaise em direção a Hermione, mas não é como se ele tivesse alguma coisa a ver com aquilo. Rolou os olhos com indecisão.

- Vá atrás do mestiço, Draco. – Blaise gritou em sua direção. – Ele realmente não parece bem. – Havia um sorriso em sua voz, uma malicia que camuflava sua preocupação. Agradecendo com os olhos, Draco saiu em disparada ao lugar mais óbvio do mundo: a torre de astronomia. O caminho era bastante iluminado e tinha muitos estudantes andando de um lado para o outro, atrapalhando seu caminho. Chegando a torre, fitou a entrada com temor. Agora que estava lá não sabia o que fazer e nem o que dizer. Como explicar sua preocupação ou o fato de tê-lo procurando? Não poderia fingir tê-lo encontrado por coincidência; nem mesmo Potter era tão burro assim.

Bateu na porta de madeira e a empurrou vagarosamente. Harry não notou sua presença; estava perturbado andando de um lado para o outro, parecendo falar sozinho. Draco apurou os ouvidos para tentar entender alguma coisa do que o moreno dizia, mas só escutava frases entrecortadas e desconexas. Precisava deixar a covardia de lado e falar com Harry, entender o que ele estava passando e, quem sabe assim, se aproximar dele. Emudeceu os lábios sentindo o coração disparar. Estava ficando apavorado; não se lembrava de nunca ter passado por alguma situação semelhante.

- Harry?

O moreno se assustou com seu chamado e com certeza estranhou ser chamado pelo primeiro nome. O loiro respirou fundo antes de começar a falar.

* * *

**N/A: **Agradeço meu amado Leo por betar para mim.

Esta é uma fanfic de três capítulos que terminarei este mês. Espero que gostem!


End file.
